


Like Lilies White and True

by misura



Category: Romeo x Juliet (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Francisco returns home bearing flowers.





	Like Lilies White and True

By the time Francisco arrived back home, the hour had grown late, the hearth, cold, and Curio had fallen fast asleep, not even pretending to have tried to wait up for him - which was as it should be, and so Francisco had little cause to complain.

Even so, he felt a slight sting.

"Curio," he said. "Sweet, sleeping Curio." He'd saved the prettiest of the flowers: a lily, of course.

While walking home after the fireworks, he'd anticipated the scene: Curio, still awake and watchful, grumpy and ill-tempered, like a disgruntled cat in need of petting and flattery.

Curio muttered something in his sleep that vaguely sounded like 'damn Francisco', or possibly 'I love gardening'. In truth, it mattered not at all; Francisco was determined.

After all, if faint heart had never won maiden fair, then how much bolder a heart would one need to win the likes of Curio, neither maiden nor fair, in the sense most people understood the word.

"Curio. Wake up, or I will get quite cross with you," he said.

"And do what?" Curio asked, sounding wonderfully annoyed. "Find another four ladies to flirt with and present with flowers to symbolize your undying love?"

"I was considering fetching a bucket of cold water and upending it over your head," Francisco said. "It seems less work. Besides, the festival is done, the fireworks spent."

Curio groaned. "What do you want?"

"To give you this." Francisco tossed the lily. It seemed small in front of Curio. Inadequate, almost.

"This and a handful of coins may buy me a meal," Curio said. "Go. Leave me in peace. Your bed awaits."

Francisco sighed. If women were lovely blossoms, set to blooming when provided with the warmth of kindness and nurtured by well-chosen flattery, Curio was a rose, shorn of the flower, leaving only the thorns - or a thistle, perhaps. "As you did not?"

Curio turned to look at him incredulously. "Is that what you wanted? What you expected?"

"If my eyes stray, need you believe my heart wanders also?" Francisco murmured.

Curio stared at him until Francisco was near squirming, and then he sighed. "You never change."

Francisco smiled and kissed him, lightly, on the cheek. "Go put your flower into some water, dear heart, lest it not survive the dawn."

"You wake me up for this?" Curio complained, though he had stumbled out of bed already, giving Francisco an unimpeded view of his bare chest. There was naught novel in the sight, and yet Francisco felt the thrill of it, the sweet pleasure of witnessing something near-forbidden, yet his.

Francisco stripped his own shirt while Curio was gone, slipping under the covers while some of Curio's warmth still remained, waiting.

"Happy?" Curio held up a small vase holding Francisco's lily.

"As nearly so it makes no difference," Francisco said, holding out his arms.

Curio shook his head. "You are hopeless."

"As long as I am not without you, I can bear the lack," Francisco said. "Come. Before your feet get cold."

"Cold feet are not my problem," Curio said. "Besides, even if they were, I am sure you would warm them for me - or for your own comfort, rather."

Francisco smiled. "You know me well."

Curio shook his head again, but he came with near-sweet obedience, into Francisco's arms, making himself comfortable in his now-crowded bed until they lay entwined like lovers.

"This is what I woke you for," Francisco whispered, claiming the kiss he had not claimed from any of the ladies whose flowers he had received with a kind word and a return gift. "This."

Curio yawned. "Hardly worth waking up for, then."

Francisco kissed him again, and again, and again, until Curio kissed him back, admitting silent defeat.


End file.
